


Doppelganger

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Halloween Costumes, Mentions Of Infidelity, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou Seiya no era Ana Bolena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> Línea del tiempo: Dependiendo de gustos puede ser Post-Sin Mitologías o Post-Atravesé Fantasmas para Llegar Aquí.

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _"Ahora sí, soy Reina."_
> 
> -Ana Bolena, (después de enterarse de la muerte de Catalina De Aragón).

 

* * *

 

Kou Seiya no era Ana Bolena.

Excepto. Que probablemente sí lo era.

De vez en cuando, Seiya escuchaba las lecciones de historia de Taiki, así que tenia una idea de  _quien_  había sido Enrique VIII. A veces, hasta atención les había prestado en sus clases. En ocasiones especiales, inclusive investigaba por su cuenta, sí el tema era extremadamente interesante.

Un comentario de Minako, más unos indirectas venenosas de Yaten durante Halloween sobre de quien podía disfrazarse su líder, y Seiya se había comprado un par de libros sobre la completa dinastía Tudor. Porque había tenido  _suficiente_.

Cuando había terminado, los había regalado a la tímida Ami (su primera opción había sido quemarlos, pero hasta él debía admitir que era demasiado dramático - ya no tenía 16 años).

Después... Había evitado a Usagi por tres días.

Tres días.

Cierto, Seiya no había estado cazando a Odango por su poder o por su posición. Seiya ni había estado enterado de que un Reino había estado involucrado. No. Para nada. A Usagi la había buscado, seducido con citas chantajeadas, boletos a conciertos y entrenamientos especiales, con el solemne propósito de solo amarla. De hacerle ver que  _la amaba_.

Pero,  _sí_  había estado consciente de la presencia de otra persona. Había estado enterado de la existencia de Mamoru. Y eso no lo había detenido.

Como a Ana Bolena no le había importado la existencia de Catalina de Aragón.

Sin olvidar que, para el final del camino ambos, Bolena y Seiya, habían estado al tanto del gran cambio de la historia que habían provocado. Y a ambas personas no le habían importado las consecuencias - Porque renunciar a sus respectivos Rey y Reina (aunque a su Princesa sí) no había sido una opción (nunca lo sería).

Seiya lo había asimilado. Por tres días. Escondido en su apartamento, fingiendo estar enfermo de gripe y de diarrea, había asimilado los parentescos entre su vida y la de este personaje. Luego lo había aceptado.

Bien. Correcto.

Kou Seiya y Ana Bolena tenían mucho en común, sí, ¿y qué de ello?

El día de Halloween Seiya entró a la fiesta de Haruka y Michiru en vestido real, rojo con dorado, prestado del set de una de las tantas películas que se hacían sobre los Tudors (tenía influencias en todas partes). Con su cabello suelto, ondulado - cayendo por sus hombros y la línea que partía su escote en dos - radicalmente diferente a su usual estilo. Seiya lució una corona falsa arriba de su cabeza con _venganza_ , las joyas falsas (con excepción de un anillo de oro que había sido obsequio de Odango) resaltando su belleza, a un nivel nunca antes aventurado. Seiya lo sabía porque había tenido mucho trabajo despegarse del espejo antes de salir de su departamento. ¡Había llegado hasta el grado de dejarse maquillar!

Las chicas no la reconocieron a la primera – cuando lo hicieron hubo una ronda de refrescos siendo escupidos por todo el bello patio de Michiru— ni siquiera Taiki o Yaten (quien iba vestida de princesa en un cliché vestuario rosa chillante - copiona).

Cuando escuchó a Seiya gritar " _Odango"_  para llamar su atención, Usagi se puso tan roja como el vestido que Seiya llevaba. La rubia imitó a un pez por un buen rato, sus ojos girando por todas partes sobre el cuerpo de su novio— _novia_.

Sin embargo, cuando la hora de bailar llegó, Usagi aceptó su invitación sin titubear - y Rapunzel y la Reina de Inglaterra nunca habían lucido tan hermosas en la pista de baile.

Horas después, cuando Seiya había cortado parte de la cola de su vestido en un acto desesperado, mordiendo el hombro de Usagi en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos, mientras los dedos de Odango jalaban su ligero por debajo de las faldas de satín, la voz de Haruka rozó las sombras. "Sólo esperemos que tu cabeza no ruede al final de esta historia", desapareciendo tan rápido como nació, las cabezas de Usagi y Seiya girando confundidas.

 

 


End file.
